Sumo
Sumo known as Hero in the original Japanese version,is the main character in the 1991 Game Boy game Final Fantasy Adventure. Category:Characters His name comes from the English game manual, but he can be given any name of the player's choice at the start. The character is a gladiator who escapes the servitude of the Dark Lord of the Glaive Empire and must stop him and his assistant Julius from gaining the power of the Tree of Mana by becoming a Gemma Knight. Profile Appearance Sumo appears to be in his mid-teens, a young man with fiery red or brown hair. As a gladiator, he wears a full suit of armor less the helm, also in red. Story Sumo opens as a slave of Dark Lord forced to fight monsters in an arena for the Dark Lord's entertainment. Dark Lord has captured and enslaved multiple humans for this, although Sumo's origins are never explained in detail. He has friends among these fellow gladiators, in particular Willy and Amanda. When Willy dies, his final words to him is that the Mana is in danger and he must find Bogard of the Gemma Knights. Sumo escapes the castle through the monster pit only to find the Dark Lord and Julius plotting to find a way up the waterfall to the tree. The Dark Lord notices Sumo who runs away after being notice, but ends up being chase after. Dark Lord pushes him over the waterfall. Shortly after he recovers, Sumo finds Fuji that the Dark Lord is searching for. Her dying escort, Hasim, ask him to take her to Bogard. Bogard lives in the mountains and tells them to find Cibba in Wendel. When the two reach Wendel, after he rescued Fuji from a vampire, Cibba reveals that she is a descend from the people who created the Tree of Mana and the Gemma Knights protected them. But then the Dark Lord's army attacks Wendel and Julius in disguise captures Fuji. Thus begins several mini-quests Sumo must complete on his quest to rescue her, aided by multiple temporary party members throughout his journey. With the help of Watts the dwarf, he must find silver in the Old Mine to make armor so he can pass through Gaia Pass. Once he makes it through, Bogard joins him as they board Glaive's Airship. They attempt to rescue Fuji, but Sumo is only able to get her pendant before Julius throws him off the airship. Landing in Menos, he travels to Jadd and must help Amanda get Medusa's tears that will save her brother Lester. Lester was imprisoned by Davias and then turned into a parrot after Amanda stole the pendant and unsuccessfully tried to buy Lester's freedom with it. Upon its defeat, Medusa leaves no tears and turns Amanda into a Medusa, forcing Sumo to kill her and take her tears. Once Lester is restored, he and Sumo team up to defeat Davias, but not before he gives the pendant to Garuda to take to Dark Lord. Sumo makes his way back to Glaive Castle, rescues Fuji and defeats Dark Lord, but Julius enchants her into using the pendant to reverse the waterfall so he can reach the Tree of Mana himself. Sumo is thrown from the mountain again; this time, he is rescued by Chocobo and taken to Ish. At Bogard's urging and with the Chocobo's help, Sumo must track down Cibba in Lorim and rescue him by defeating the Kary who has frozen the town. Cibba has a number of other tasks Sumo must complete to reach the Temple of Mana. First, he must get the sword Excalibur from the Undersea Volcano though the sword has rusted and its power faded. Then he must beat the Lich to get the Nuke spell, which leads him to a hidden cave where the sword will raise the Dime Tower. Inside the tower, a robot named Marcie helps him reach the top before the tower falls again, forcing Marcie to throw him from the tower before going down with it. Once Sumo rides the waterfalls upward and makes it through the Temple of Mana, the spirit of Fuji's Mother declares him a Gemma Knight and restores Excalibur's power. By the time he reaches the tree, however, Julius has gained the power of Mana. The hero must destroy Julius in three separate forms, but doing so destroys the Mana Tree. Fuji's mother reappears and says to her that she must now become the next tree. Fuji turns into the last Tree of Mana, and Sumo has the task of guarding her as the last of the Gemma Knights. Gameplay Sumo is the only playable character, and as such he has access to every piece of weaponry, minus the NPC's weapons, armor, and spells available. He can use his weapons on the field to aid him in his quest, such as using a chain-flail to wrap the chain around wooden posts or chop down trees with an axe. He is also able to use MAX attacks when the gauge on the World Screen is full, allowing him to unleash a powerful attack.